Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Emily completes in her favorite game, she earns $920$ points. Emily already has $440$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2960$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Emily needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Emily will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Emily wants to have at least $2960$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2960$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2960$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 920 + 440 \geq 2960$ $ x \cdot 920 \geq 2960 - 440 $ $ x \cdot 920 \geq 2520 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2520}{920} \approx 2.74$ Since Emily won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $2.74$ up to $3$ Emily must complete at least 3 levels.